1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job processing apparatus, an information displaying apparatus, an information processing system, a job item displaying method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been printing systems that store a print job related to a print instruction from a client device, for example, in a server and execute the print job, stored on the server, using a printing device based on authentication by an authentication device. In these printing systems, items of print jobs authorized to be printed are obtained from the server by authentication to get permission of printing and a desired print job is selected based on the items of print jobs displayed on a display unit (see Patent Document 1, for example).
When a job processing apparatus such as an image formation device for processing a job such as a print job obtains a job item from an information storage device such as a server for storing jobs, a number of job items to be obtained may be set. Accordingly, if a number of jobs stored in the information storage device exceeds the number of job items to be obtained, a job desired by a user may not be included in the job items.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-85615